The invention relates to a screen component suitable for use in modular screening decks of the type comprising a frame-shaped plastics moulding which surrounds one or more fields having screen openings, and which has supporting members provided with fastening elements on at least two of its opposite sides, between which supporting members extend reinforcement members that are embedded in the plastics moulding.
The various designs of such screen components are known from the German periodical "Aufbereitungs Technik" (Dressing and preparation engineering), 1979, pages 383-389. In relation to the remaining longitudinal and transverse members, the support members of the plastics moulding have considerably larger cross-section, which is principally attributable to an increased width, in order to provide an adequately wide bearing surface with which the screen components may be borne on carriers of a substructure.
In the case of the known screen components, this gives rise to high accumulations of the plastics material at the supporting members, which is disadvantageous for reasons of both cost and manufacture; in particular, it has meant that up until now the manufacture of screen components by the injection-moulding process has not been able to establish itself generally.
Furthermore, it is advantageous in the case of the known screen components that the reinforcement has to consist of steel longitudinal and transverse members which are firmly connected to one another and which are welded to a rigid frame or grid. This is so since in particular the reinforcing rods embedded in the region of the supporting members have the object of avoiding a longitudinal shrinkage of the supporting members when the plastic sets, in order that the position of the fastening elements arranged on them does not change inadmissibly. However, the reinforcement in the supporting members can only achieve this object if there is a firm bond with the remaining reinforcing parts even before casting of the plastics moulding.